Pokémon Journey: Sinnoh Adventures
by OPSnorlax
Summary: Drake Lord, A 11 year old Pokemon Trainer, wants to become a pokemon master, but can he do that with the evil Team Rocket In the Way? Accepting OCs! Rated T for mild Cussing


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Pokemon FanFiction. I hope you enjoy!**

"DRAKE! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!" My sister, Sapphire, Yelled.

I lifted my head off my pillow, extremely annoyed. "AND WHY SHOULD I?" I yelled back.

"YOU ARE GETTING YOUR FIRST POKEMON TODAY, YOU RETARD!" She yelled back.

My eyes widened as i realized that. "CRAP!" I yelled, getting my clothes on quickly. I bet you're wondering why my parents aren't scolding us. Well, you see, we were not at our house, we were actually in the little town of Twinleaf.

We ACTUALLY lived in Snowpoint City, but one of my life-long dreams was to come to Twinleaf Town and start my journey to become the master of Sinnoh. Anyways, i'm getting side tracked. Today, I am going to get my first Pokemon with my sister. We're going to go separate ways, she'll go with her friends, and i'm going with mine.

As I was putting my white "Keep Calm and Catch 'em all" hoodie on, I noticed something outside. I finished getting dressed, grabbed my bag, my Pokétch, some money, My Pokégear and some Cheri Berries, and ran outside.

Two men were standing there, surrounded by people with they're Pokémon.

"Damnit, they're outnumbering us, Boss! What should we do?" one of the men in a team rocket outfit said. "Aargh, Flee!" The other man said, and they returned they're Pokémon and ran.

"What was that?" I asked someone.

"Those two goons were trying to steal the starter pokémon from Professor Rowan!" Said the man.

At that moment, Professor Rowan Came over. "Where are the Pokémon?" Asked Professor Rowan.

"Over here!" Someone yelled. I looked over, and saw a suitcase with a bunch of Pokéballs in it. Professor Rowan Hurried Over there, grabbed the suitcase, and headed back to his lab.

"Thank you!" He called over his shoulder. Well, that was weird. I headed over to his lab, and once I got there, I went in. I noticed why he was in such a hurry. There was an extremely injured Pokemon being treated to by a Nurse Joy.

"Hello?" I said to Professor Rowan, who was just looking at the Pidgey, worried.

"Oh, yes! You must be here to get your first Pokemon." He said, noticing me.

"Yes." I said. He gave me a Pokédex and some potions. "I take it you know what a Pokédex is, right?" He said. "Yeah."

"Well, here are the three you can choose from." He showed me A Turtwig, a Piplup, and a Chimchar.

I already knew which Pokemon I was going to choose. "I want a Turtwig!" I said, enthusiastically. "OK. Here." He gave me a pokéball, and I let out Turtwig. "Turtwig!" My Turtwig said, happily.

"I trust that you will take care of this Pokemon, right?" He asked. "Yes." "Okay." I returned my Turtwig to it's Pokéball, but as he was about to go back to paying attention to the Pidgey, which i realized had its worried Parents with it, I asked Professor Rowan about the Pidgey.

"Oh, those team rocket men poisoned it with one of their poison dart guns, and for some reason, none of the medication we used works." He said.

"Oh." I said, worried. How can that happen? I left in time to see Professor Elm, Oak, And professor Juniper walk into the lab.

I went to find Sapphire, that injured Pidgey still on my mind.

"Hey! Drake! Over here!" My sister yelled, and I waked over, seeing she already got a Pokemon, a Piplup. "Here! I got you a Poffin Case!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" Said, and she ran off to her friends. I started walking to Jubilife City, where I would meet my friends.

**Hi guys! I am accepting OCs for this story. Please PM me your forms.**

**Full Name:**

**NickName (optional):**

**Age (10-13):**

**Appearance: (Full Detail!):**

**Personality: (Full Detail!):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family/Friends Info (optional):**

**Pokémon: (Do not overpower them! List their moves to, if possible, and mention their personality too)**

**Other (if you have other things to say):**

**And please! No Mary Sues/Gary Stus!**


End file.
